


Sundays

by yikesevans



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Dogs, Domestic, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, Established Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 02:09:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11545248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yikesevans/pseuds/yikesevans
Summary: A fluffy story of Bucky and Steve and their German Shepherd Gina (she is named after Gina Linetti from b99). Basically it's Sunday and all Bucky want's to do is cuddle with his boyfriend Steve cause his arms feel like home.





	Sundays

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thekitgregoryblog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekitgregoryblog/gifts).



> This is for my best frand Kate cause she's sad and needed cheering up. So I hope it was good and I loaf u hoe.

Sunlight was just starting to filter into the room when Bucky pried an eye open. An involuntary groan escaped him when he realized the bed was still empty next to him. Steve must’ve had to work late again. Bucky swore he was gonna kill Tony for making Steve work so much.

As if sensing Bucky’s disappointment their German Shepherd, Gina, began to get up as well. She barely made any noise before her head popped up right next to Bucky’s face. She stands there just breathing in his face until Bucky reaches his arm over to pet her head.

“Mornin’ Gg” Bucky grumbles as she starts to lick his hand, it never fails to put a smile on his face. “M’kay I’m getting up Gee don’t worry.” 

Without Steve being there the morning seemed to drag on forever. Bucky is not great at multitasking. Usually Steve makes the coffee and gets Gina’s food ready while Bucky takes her out, so a process that would normally take 15 minutes takes Bucky almost 40. He tells Gina he is useless before his coffee but she doesn't care, she wants her food. So once Bucky finally gets his coffee he is well past grumpy because he has been up for nearly an hour and hasn’t had caffeine. 

He sits down at the kitchen table with a bowl of cereal and the paper he picked up while he and Gina were out. Gina has her head in his lap hoping he’ll spill something but mainly just to make sure Bucky is content too. 

Gina stays glued to Bucky's side whenever Steve is not around. She only lets Bucky out of her site for him to pee and even then she is sitting at the door waiting for him to open it again. Bucky thinks that Steve secretly trained her to do that, the big sap. Or she can just tell that Bucky isn’t the same without Steve, but Bucky likes to think it was Steve’s doing. 

Bucky continues reading the paper and drinking almost the entire pot of coffee almost all morning, Gina doesn’t move once. 

The lock on the door jingles and the tension in Bucky’s shoulders immediately melt away because it’s Steve. Gina notices his relaxation and the sound coming from the door and she picks up her head and trots over to the door in anticipation for Steve to come in. 

Bucky keeps on reading the paper pretending he doesn’t notice Steve greeting Gina as he comes into their apartment. He hears Steve laugh at his ploy but he doesn’t care, he’s going to read the comics for the third time.

“Hi sweetheart” Steve mumbles against Bucky’s cheek while he gives it a kiss. Bucky can’t fight the smile and turns to capture Steve’s lips in a quick kiss. 

Steve reaches over and grabs Bucky’s mug (well technically it is Steve’s snoopy mug) and drains the rest of the coffee. Bucky pouts and Steve immediately goes to refill the cup because he knows better to deprive his boyfriend of coffee. 

Steve returns to the table with the snoopy mug that Bucky was using at the ‘I heart my German Shepherd” mug that Clint bought Bucky for Christmas last year. Steve was practically done his cup before he even sat down. “I’m gonna kill Stark for making you work so much” Bucky grumbled from behind the newspaper. Steve’s eyebrows shot up to ask ‘really?’. “Yeah really” Bucky rolled his eyes “Sunday’s are my time.” 

Gina put her head in Steve’s lap to prove she missed him too. Steve sighed and pet her before responding “just trying to keep people safe Buck.” Bucky continued to pout and Steve got up to wrap his arms around Bucky’s shoulders and placed another kiss on his cheek. “I’ll see what I can do about Sundays sweetheart. But what do you want to do with the rest of your day?” Steve barely got out the end of the sentence because it was wrapped around a yawn. 

Without saying anything Bucky grabbed Steve’s hand and got up to lead them to their couch. Steve just smiles and let’s Bucky position him on the couch. 

Bucky is appreciative of Steve letting him be in charge for once, usually he doesn’t want to have too much control and let’s Steve be the boss. But sometimes he just wants to have everything the way he wants it for once, and Sundays are those days. 

“You’re the big spoon today babe” Bucky said as he set up their movie queue for the day. Steve nodded before accidentally getting a smell of himself and realizing that he was ripe. 

Steve came up behind Bucky and placed a kiss on his temple before telling Bucky he’s gonna take a quick shower. Bucky kissed him on lips and said “be quick” before nipping at his lips making Steve chuckle before heading to the master bath. 

While Steve was in the shower Bucky seemed to be the multitasker that he wished he was earlier. He made another pot of coffee, took out Gina, and got out the caramel corn for them to snack on. Bucky didn’t plan to leave the couch all day. 

All he wanted was coffee, Harry Potter, and for Steve to be the big spoon. 

By the time Steve got out of the shower and put on sweatpants Bucky and Gina were already cuddling on the couch waiting for him with coffee and caramel corn. “Well com’on Rogers stop staring and come be the big spoon” Bucky’s voice pulled Steve from his sappy thoughts about how much he loved Sundays. 

Steve smiled and made his way over to the couch giving Bucky a soft kiss on the way. Bucky leaned up to try and deepen the kiss but Steve just smiled and pulled away to lay down on the couch and patted the space in front of him for Bucky to join. 

A goofy smile spread across Bucky’s lips before snuggling up in his boyfriends arms and pressing play on the Philosopher's Stone. Steve makes an amused noise behind him because he knows how much Bucky love’s Harry Potter. 

“Don’t laugh babe, we are gonna watch all of them today” that made Steve laugh. 

“You and me both know, that you know it takes 20 hours to watch all 8 movies” Bucky rolls over to face Steve before pouting once again. “I’m going to have to kiss you silly to stop that pout aren’t I sweetheart.”

Bucky refuses to smile before saying what he meant to say originally “I’m kidnapping you from Stark till Tuesday. I need to watch Harry Potter and I can’t do that without my big strong boyfriend’s arm cuddling me on the couch… But I am also not objecting to you kissing me.” 

Steve kissed the smirk off his boyfriend’s face. The brunet couldn’t help the stupid grin that stretched across his face as Steve continued to pepper it with kisses. “Mkay but we have a movie to watch” Bucky kissed Steve one last time before turning around in his arms to get a view of the TV.

Gina was curled up right against the couch where if Bucky put his hand down he could scratch her behind the ear. Which happens every now and then, usually at the times that Steve isn’t distracting him because Steve can be very distracting but it’s worth it.

Because Steve’s arms are where Bucky feels the safest and like home. Among all his failures and tragedies that have happened in his life Steve has always been the solid loving presence he’s needed. 

Steve’s lips against Bucky’s neck make him come back to himself and realize he had gotten lost in his thoughts for almost 20 minutes. It’s a good thing that Bucky has seen this movie almost a hundred times before, he knows what he missed. 

Gina rolled onto her back once Bucky started to pet her again, she was trying to catch his arm in her paws to make sure he didn’t move. Then Steve’s arms tightened around his waist and Bucky just mentally thanked whoever it was that was looking out for him to give him his boyfriend and their dog. 

“I can hear you thinking from here sweetheart,” Steve said placing soft kisses on the back of Bucky’s neck. “Relaxxxx, I’m here were watching your favorite movie and Gee just wants your love. No need to overthink anything right now, Sundays are good days.”

“I was thinking about how good of days Sundays are, thank you very much” Bucky’s neck muffled Steve’s laugh which made Bucky’s whole body tingle. “I’m also thinking of all the ways I can kill Stark for making you work so much, but that’s not a good Sunday thought… and I can feel you rolling your eyes at me. Admit Stevie you loveeeee me.”

Bucky’s voice was mocking but Steve was only feeling affection for his boyfriend. “Yeah Buck, I do love ya.” 

Bucky rolled over so that they were face to face and seemed to be about to give Steve a kiss or say ‘I love you too’ but instead just mumbled “punk.” Which was basically an I love you from Bucky. 

“Watch the movie sweetheart” Steve kissed Bucky once more before the ladder rolled over to watch the rest of the movie. 

One of Steve’s hands made it’s way from Bucky’s hip to his hair, and he started to twirl the end of the long brown strand. Bucky didn’t know it could happen but he relaxed even more into Steve’s body and let his hair be twirled. 

If it wasn’t for the coffee he made, Bucky wouldn’t have made it threw the first movie because he was so relaxed. But they managed to finish four of the movies, they missed a couple scenes to make out, but other than that the afternoon was languid. Steve's hand in Bucky's hair and lips on his neck made Bucky more relaxed then he had been all week. He was already practically asleep before Steve had to carry him to their bed. Gina followed quietly at Steve’s heels and curled up with Bucky in bed while the blond went to clean up. 

Bucky had opened his eyes once Steve put him down on the bed but Steve just shushed him and told him to go back to sleep and that he’d be back in a second. Bucky said something that sounded like okay before his eyes were shut and he was snoring softly. 

Steve cleaned up the apartment and answered a couple emails before curling up in bed behind Bucky and finally being able to shut down. A soft ‘I love you’ filed the air before the only thing heard were the soft snores of the three in bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Also I didn't do much proof reading so all mistakes are mine. Likes and comments are cherished. 
> 
> come check out [my tumblr](http://tjhammond.co.vu) & [kate's!!](http://thebuttplug.tumblr.com)


End file.
